Blackberry
Blackberry is a fan character created by user La-cocotuahttp://es.happytreefriendsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:La-cocotua. Appearance Black berry has white fur and pink cheeks, pink abdominal mark and feet with gray toes. She has a black hair with some leaves atop and wears a scarf with dark and light purple tones which uses to hide her cut tail. Personality She has a happy and calm personality, but becomes sad when someone rejects her berries and stats to feel nervious even from herself. She gets upset and mad if someone insults her and her friends or if someone tries to steal her berries. She gets nervous and stutters a lot when she is besides her love interest, she will also begin to cry due to her shyness. Character Bio Black berry had an accident when she was little, as a result of it her tail got cut by half. Ever since she uses her long scarf to cover up the remaining half of her tail. She loves together berries on the forest and give them away, share them or eat them, but she sometimes picks up the wrong berries, which are often poisonous, causing different effects on those who consume them. Deaths She may unwillingly give berry pies made with poisonous berries to other characters. Unlike other characters, her body is resistant to damage, thus giving her a high survival rate Her deaths often involve ingesting poisonous berries, being decapitated, strangled by her won scarf or being murdered. Relationships Friends *Flaky: She has a slight love interest toward her without minding if she is a woman. She has tried to flirt with Flaky by giving her berries, however Flaky cannot see her true intentions and often stays away from Blackberry. * Cuddles: Black Berry considers him a fun and playful person to be with. * Lumpy: Despite his clumsiness she sees him as a good friend, but not as much as other characters. * Souffle: Her best friend at the kitchen; she loves every dish made by Souffle and often helps Blackberry to make her berry pies. * Lindura: They are both best friends and likes to go window-shopping with her. She stands her hysterical personality by admiring her funny side. * Mitchell: Her boyfriend; she loves him with all her heart, but tends to feel remorseful due to her cheating on Flaky by being with Mitchell. Gallery Blackberry.png Black berry.png Blackberry harvesting berrys.png Trivia * She had to be redesigned to have a look more akin to HTF´s character´s appearance. * Her old design is set as a "night dress" * She has a love interest towards Flaky since she thought she was a boy (it was later revealed that she is a girl). * Her design is based upon the protagonist from the animated short Takena "DEAD GIRL (Fake Trailer)" * Akin to the trailer, she was going to have a zombie-like appearance, but was ultimately scrapped. * Her species is undefined, despite having a similar aspect to that of a cat, she might be considered just a Berry girl. * She likes to scare people by hiding behind bushes and jumping in front of them. * Her survival rate is 47%. * Her survival rate is based on the clothing line from "47 street". * Her motto is: "As much berries that you can eat, there is gonna be always the poison one". Translated by User:DetoxCyanide. Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Good characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:White Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Characters with permanent injuries Category:Teenage Characters Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Mammals Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Free to Use Category:Free to Ship